The Contract ch 1 to 7
by elvirakitties
Summary: What if Igor was more helpful? What if Harry had a way of stopping his entrance into the tournament? Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Molly/Granger bashing. Implied abuse.


Igor Karkaroff was watching, he knew something was going to happen. He had been paying a lot of attention to Hogwarts and knew somehow Dumbledore would get Potter into the tournament even if he didn't do it himself. He glanced to Viktor Krum, he already handled that aspect. Now, he needed to speak to Potter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, may I have a few minutes of your time?"

"What do you want?" Ronald Weasley snarled. "He's not going anywhere with you."

Harry sighed, knowing that Ron was going to start his usual rant about the dark and evil. Hermione seemed to be just as defensive. "Headmaster, is there a problem?"

"No, no, Mr. Potter, I just wish to discuss something important. It won't take much of your time. Your friends can wait here for you." He pointed to a classroom. "We can speak in there."

"Harry, you can't. You know why." Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm.

Harry really wanted to know why his two friends were so bigoted. "I will be in there, you will be out here, if anything happens, you can get Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, honestly, after all this-"

"Hermione really?" Harry shook his head and headed for the classroom. "Give us thirty minutes before you panic."

Igor wanted to smirk. Maybe the boy wasn't so trusting of Dumbledore after all. He headed into the classroom. He pulled out his wand and went to cast some privacy spells.

"I already did them, in Parseltongue so no one but me can remove them. It will prevent either of us from speaking about what we going to discuss." Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

"Very good. Now, I am aware of your misfortunes over the last few years, as well as your fame." Igor put his hand up. "I have already had Mr. Krum sign an agreement not to enter into the tournament, because of his fame. I would like to present the same agreement to you. It would prevent anyone from forcing you to enter if someone else adds your name."

"I would want to read it first, as I do believe you are correct."

Igor smirked. "You have been hiding."

Harry grinned. "Of course, I do not trust Dumbledore and haven't since I saw his name on my Hogwarts' letter."

"Good. It's a simple contract." Igor pulled out the contract. "I left no room for loopholes."

Harry began to read the contract.

I, Harry James Potter, do hereby agree to keep myself out of the 1994 – 1995 School year Triward Tournament.

I will not add my name to the Goblet of Fire.  
I will not have some else add my name to the Goblet of Fire  
I will not work my way around the age restriction line  
I will not put myself in any danger by participating in the Triwizard Tournament  
I will not use my fame to have myself included in the Triwizard Tournament. My fame can also not be used to force me into participating in any event.  
I will not permit any adult into forcing me to enter the Triwizard Tournament. I will not be subjected to coercion.  
I will not be forced into attending any and all events relating to the Triwizard Tournament. Any event that occurs during the year, I will attend if, and only if, it doesn't have anything to do with the challenges.  
If my name does get drawn, I will use this agreement to remove myself. I will accept that if my name gets withdrawn, I will be classified as an adult by magic, as only legal age students were permitted to enter.  
Harry looked up. "You really think someone will enter my name?"

"Yes, I do. Since I am sure they will, I believe your magical guardian will permit you to enter. If, however, you're declared an adult it will also prevent you from being subjected to his care."

Harry grinned, there was a bit of hope.

If my name does get drawn, or if it doesn't, I will be aware of the fact some may still try and force my participation in the Triwizard Tournament.  
I will follow the rules of attending, as a spectator, any event that I wish to attend  
I will not engage in any event, willingly or forcibly. Be it one of the challenges or tournament event for any of the wizarding world populous  
I, Harry James Potter, hereby sign this agreement without any coercion.

"Do I need to sign it with a Blood Quill?"

"It would be best if you did." Igor produced one. He watched as Harry signed his name. "If your friends ask, which I know they will, you can inform them that I was a former Death Eater, and wished to express my sincere apologies for the deaths of your parents, which I do. I am sure Miss Granger will research my trial." They watched the contract shudder for a minute, split into two, one disappeared. "Gringotts has a copy."

"She will. Anyway, you can keep her busy?"

"I already have someone working on that." Igor found himself liking Harry Potter.

"So, you turned traitor, yet, you are helping me. Why?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, it is part of the plan." Igor watched the boy's face.

"Thought so, I knew it was a lie, all the stuff Dumbledore has told me, yet also keeping so much a secret. Snape?"

"Ah, Severus. I am sure after the 31st, he will see the light."

Harry pondered that for a few seconds but accepted the answer. "We best go, before they go screaming to Dumbledore."

"Yes, they do like to keep you on a short leash."

Harry smirked. "It's too bad for them that they are missing the collar."

Igor grinned. "Mr. Potter, I will bring this with me for the drawing."

Chapter 2

Harry blinked. Did he honestly just hear his name come out of that cup? He glanced to Igor and was thankful the man already planned ahead for this. He could hear the voices, all starting to whisper about him, again.

"Harry, go on. Harry for goodness sake." Hermione pushed Harry.

Harry glanced at her but slowly walked up toward the Headmaster. Dumbledore handed him the paper, he looked at it. It was his writing. He looked at the Goblet. The voices are getting louder, someone in the crowd shouted out. "He's a cheat!"

"He's not even seventeen yet."

"Harry, please go follow Professor Snape." Dumbledore retrieved the piece of paper from Harry, as Severus walked towards Harry.

Severus knew the boy didn't enter his name. The boy's look along confirmed that. He wondered who did it for him? Why? He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, noticing the flinching. He removed his hand when Harry glared at him. "Potter, come."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry entered the room to hear "you French tart." Mad-Eye was glaring at the French woman. Who was clearly in the middle of a rant.

"Everything is a conspiracy theory!" Igor was telling Mad-Eye. "I am surprised you haven't accused us of poisoning your flask."

"Quiet! l can't think!" Harry wasn't sure who that other person was. He looked like someone the Ministry sent over.

"l protest." Madame Maxime and Fleur announced. Fleur, Cedric, and someone named Niklos were the three champions. Cedric and Niklos were in a corner, and like him, they were ignoring everything happening around them.

Harry was staring at the wall, ignoring all the other champions. He knew Igor was holding the contract, but he wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Dumbledore grabbed him, shaking him a bit. "Harry! Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No Sir." Harry hoped Dumbledore believed him. He didn't want to give away his naive Gryffindor act. Igor agreed that the contract would only appear if Harry was forced into the tournament. He saw out of the corner of his eye Igor touching his robe pocket. Dumbledore, however, didn't seem to believe him. Harry wasn't surprised by that. The man was an idiot.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore finally released him.

"No, sir."

"You're absolutely sure?"

Harry wanted to say something like, sure I just love to have myself entered into deadly contests, let's have one again, next year. "Yes, sir."

"Well, of course, he is lying." Harry cringed at that giant. She was louder than Hagrid and his uncle. Madame Maxine may run a girls' school but she must have taken lessons from Molly Weasley.

"The hell he is. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Its Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year, Madame." Harry was a bit surprised by Mad-Eye defending him. He thought the man was crazy.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Igor was looking at Mad-Eye, and Harry knew it had to Mad-Eye that did it. He was the DADA professor this year and Harry knew he had the worse luck with DADA professors.

"It was once my job to think as Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" Harry watched the tongue come out. Harry wondered if it was a nervous tick. He also wondered about the flask the man carried. Why was the staff allowing a professor to openly drink around students?

"That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty." Dumbledore passing the responsibility of getting him out of the tournament didn't surprise Harry. Really, anyone who knew Dumbledore would know how the man operated.

"The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion." Barty Crouch, Sr. didn't even bother to open up the rule book. Harry glared, how could a magical contract exist if he wasn't an adult and he didn't add his name. That made no sense, but before he could spout off about that idiotic idea, he saw Igor shake is his head no.

Igor stepped forward. He pulled out the contract. "I am afraid that Mr. Potter won't be competing. He signed a contract with me." Harry pulled out his wand, flicked it, and sparks came out. "Since he still has his magic, he didn't enter, someone else did. You need to find them."

Harry smirked as he watched Dumbledore, Barty, Mad-Eye, and Severus all read the contract that Igor produced. "It's a valid contract, signed in blood. The contract clearly states he wouldn't enter, and since he has his magic, he didn't enter." Barty Crouch Sr. finally announced.

Harry refrained from saying I told you so, but he could see Severus was assessing him. He arched an eyebrow at the man, who clearly wasn't expecting it. Severus tipped his head in acknowledgment. It seemed Severus finally realized Harry wasn't a dunderhead.

"This can't be good." McGonagall looked at the group who were still baffled by the contract that Igor produced. "His name was entered for a reason. This can't go on, Albus, first the Dark Mark and now this?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?" Dumbledore was looking at him, and he knew that Dumbledore was trying to find a way to get him back into the competition. He knew that Dumbledore was his magical guardian, and he would have needed a magical guardian's permission to enter into it. So by that rights, Dumbledore could have kept him out of it, but he didn't. Something fishy was going on.

"Put an end to it. Don't let anyone compete." McGonagall sighed, Harry could tell she didn't want this to happen, and he bet if she was his magical guardian she wouldn't have allowed him to enter. "Something is very wrong."

"You heard Barty the rules are clear. Once entered it must be allowed to be finished."

"And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?" Harry had to agree with her. Dumbledore did what he wanted. His placement was proof of that, and being sent back each year showed him how little Dumbledore cared about anything else but his own plans.

"Headmaster, l, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events." Harry was a bit surprised by Severus, he thought the man would be accusing him of entering to be like his father and Black.

"You want to do nothing?" McGonagall asked. Harry wanted to laugh. No one had done anything to aid him in the last three years until he was in danger. McGonagall was just as guilty as Dumbledore was in that aspect. He had gone to her numerous times and nothing helped. The only time she actually spoke to her house was if someone was in trouble.

"We will keep an eye on everyone. We will need to find out who entered Harry's name, find out what it means for them." Dumbledore ordered, but Harry knew the man knew who did it.

"Can I go to my dorm?" Harry felt a something appear in his robe pocket and knew it was a note from Igor. Harry was now an adult, and they would need to find a way to get him to Gringotts to find out how that changed things for him.

"Yes, Harry. I will speak to you tomorrow." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling and Harry knew the man was going to try and guilt him into doing the competition.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry quietly made his way to his dorm. He was a bit surprised that no one was in the common room to grill him. He knew he would be grilled by Granger and Weasley. He was almost to his bed when he heard: "How did you do it? Never mind. Doesn't matter. Might've let your best friend know, though."

Harry turned and saw Weasley sitting on his bed, the curtains opened, the boy was glaring at him. "Let you know what?"

"You know bloody well what."

Weasley was really going to go that route. Dumbledore must have given Weasley and Granger their orders already. "I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron. Okay?" When he got no response, he added: "You're being stupid."

"Yeah, that's me. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

"l didn't put my name in that cup. You will find out the truth about that tomorrow. l don't want eternal glory. Can anyone, outside of Hermione, name a champion? l also didn't call you stupid, I said you were being stupid, two different meanings." Harry reigned in his anger. "Look, l don't know what happened tonight. l don't know why. lt just did. Okay?"

"Piss off." Weasley's curtain zoomed closed. Harry shook his head. He realized it was going to be like his second year all over again. Weasley was going to pout until Dumbledore made him go to him and apologize. He really needed to find true friends. He looked over his shoulder and saw Neville was watching him.

"He's an idiot." Neville commented as he closed his curtains.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

News spread quickly that Harry didn't enter the tournament, and even had a magical contract that prevented him from entering. Most of the school were asking all kinds of questions, but they weren't questions about Harry's character, instead, they were questions about Dumbledore and how could Harry's name be entered.

Granger had tried to grill him when he made his appearance in the common room, but Neville stopped her by quickly snagging Harry's arm and forcing him out the door. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a Griffin." Neville announced. Once they were in the hall, Neville released Harry. "Ron's got the whole house worked up last night."

"He is going to feel like a huge fool today." Harry quietly explained what happened last night.

"I can't wait to see their faces when it's announced. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were on a tear last night, going on and on about cheating."

"You know it's funny, Hermione is fine breaking the rules when it suits her, but if anyone else does." Harry didn't need to finish the sentence as he saw Neville was in agreement.

"Does the contract come with extra benefits?" Neville actually thought the contract was the smartest thing Harry had ever done.

"Not sure, I need to go to Gringotts to find out."

"Good. If you need assistance, let me know. I can see if my Gran will help."

"Thank you, Neville. We better find some good seats, I am hoping Rita will make a big deal in the paper."

"You know she will."

Chapter 3

Neville, Dean, Seamus, and surprisingly Draco, kept most of the people who wanted to ask questions away. Draco appeared at the breakfast table, smirked. "Well, Potty, it appears you have a brain." He left before anyone could respond. Draco sat down at his table and Harry glanced at all the Slytherin, who smirked at him. Everyone was sharing the news. Gryffindors were spreading to their dorm mates.

"I think the Slytherins won't be bothering me."

"No, I don't think they will. However, Granger and the two Weasleys are heading over here and they looked furious." Dean and Seamus moved closer to Harry, while Neville moved to sit directly across from Harry. Lavender sat on Neville's right, while Cleevey brothers sat on his left.

"Pudge over, I want to talk to Harry." Granger ordered.

"How does it feel to want?" Lavender didn't move aside as she spoke.

"Harry, we need to speak to you. You shouldn't have entered into this tournament." Ginny whined from behind Lavender.

"I didn't. As I told Ron last night, he just selected to not believe me."

"Well, no one else could have added you. He just wanted to know why you didn't tell him. Not that he should have tried to enter it, either." Granger had her hands on her hips and her voice was carrying. The trio hadn't realized that no one was speaking, they all wanted to hear what was being said. Most had arrived earlier than normal, and most of the staff wasn't there. They could see Filius Flitwick quietly speaking to Pomona Spout and since no one could hear them, they knew they had a privacy spell up.

"Yeah, you should have told me, but that's right, you think I'm stupid."

"I didn't say you were stupid, I said you were being stupid. If the three of you had actually asked, I would have informed you that I didn't enter my name. I don't know who did. I'm not competing."

"So now you're going to back out, after making a show of entering. You just love your fame so much. You need your name in the paper." Ron started yelling. "Poor Potter, my relatives abuse me, my relatives starve me, give me lots of attention. I saved you from your relatives and this is the thanks I get. You don't tell me you entered. Was all that I'm not entering in the common room just for show? Oh, I don't want my name in the paper, I hate my fame."

Harry's temper flared, and everyone could feel the magic flooding the room, as his anger rose. "It's cheating Harry. You know no one under 17 was to enter. You cheated to get into the tournament." Granger's tone was taking on the lecturing tone she used. "I'm sure if you admitted you cheated to get in, they can find a way to get you out of it."

Glasses started to break, the walls started to quake. "Honestly, Harry, what are we going to do with you? You even left this morning before speaking to us. We need to figure out-" She was cut off as Professor McGonagall cast a Silencio on her.

"Severus, please see to Mr. Potter, while I have three lions to inform of the truth."

Severus was already behind Harry and had spelled a calming draught into him. He really didn't want the glass ceiling to break on top of them. "Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't move, his focus was solely on Granger. Severus knew this wasn't good. He quickly cast a stunner on him. Dean caught him as Harry started to fall. "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnegan, bring Mr. Potter and follow me." He had a few questions he wanted to have answered, especially about what Ron Weasley mentioned.

"Yes, Sir." The three answered.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Once in his quarters, Severus guided them to his guest bedroom. "Put him on the bed, I'm going to spell a minor sleep potion into him. We have to talk."

"Yes, Sir." They weren't sure what the man wanted but they weren't going to argue with him. They followed him back into his living area.

"Explain to me what Mr. Weasley meant about the abuse, starving."

Neville swallowed, as he glanced at Dean and Seamus. "During our first year, I went to the washroom, I saw Harry getting dressed. He is covered in scars. He had thought we all had already headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It's the reason why Harry is always early to breakfast or late, depending on Ron."

"Ron and Hermione control everything about Harry, no matter how hard he tries to get them to leave him alone. At first, we knew it was because they were his first friends. Harry mentioned it to us how Ron was his first friend. Ron declared that he was Harry's best friend and the rest of us to stay clear of Harry. Ron's the reason Harry knows nothing about our world. Hermione and Ron control everything. If Harry starts asking questions, Hermione and Ron will jump in and basically stop it. Ever since we returned this year, Ginny has been clinging to him. She followed him the last few years, but now Harry can't escape her. We have been helping him." Dean took over the telling.

"Aye, Harry didn't even get any of the muggle-born books. We looked at his letter. He showed it to us to see what he was missing. He didn't get the last two pages. He also didn't get the full clothing list. Mrs. Weasley buys what she feels he needs and he is stuck with his fat cousin's hand me downs." Seamus added. "My mum has tried to send Harry things, and we have to hide them from Ron and Hermione. Harry has been trying to learn about this world, and has a lot of questions."

"So you have been helping him?" Severus was trying to process what he was hearing, but if Harry was abused, it would explain his lack of trust in adults.

"Yes, Sir. We even saw his envelope. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. That was his room until his relatives got afraid and gave him his cousin's second bedroom. We asked how many bedrooms, Harry said four, one for his aunt and uncle, two for his cousin, one for his uncle's sister when she visits twice a year, and he had the cupboard. It was a boot cupboard." Neville looked ready to cry as he informed Severus about this.

"Sir, there is something you should know about those adventures. Something we haven't told Harry about. You see the first year, he went to Professor McGonagall about what was happening, she ignored what she was told. He arrived back with Hermione and Ron. They forced him to go. I heard them and tried to stop them, but Hermione stunned me. Harry thinks he went willingly but I saw Hermione cast a spell on him. It got me to wonder about Harry's glasses being repaired by Hermione on the train." Neville was a bit surprised at that he was able to speak normally.

"Yeah, Harry told us how smart she was. Told us how she fixed his glasses. We wondered how muggle-born, who isn't allowed to cast spells outside of Hogwarts, would know that spell, but also get it correct the first time?" Dean added.

Neville nodded his agreement, he had been a bit surprised when he learned about the fixing of the eyeglasses. It was a spell when he asked his grandmother, that usually only people who specialized in that field or the medical field would normally use.

"We know she had Professor McGonagall visit her, while Harry had Hagrid. We mean no offense to Hagrid, he is a nice guy but Harry didn't even know his parents were magical. He was told they died in a car crash and his father was drunk and his mother, well, Sir, she was a prostitute."

"I see. Sit down, I have a feeling there is more you three to inform me about." Severus was going to kill a certain old man.

Several hours later:

Harry woke up. The room was dark. He knew he wasn't in his bed, as his bed was a bit uncomfortable. He was warm and comfortable. He heard a knock. "Enter."

He was a bit surprised when Severus walked into the room. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, I feel like I fought one of Hagrid's pets and lost." He watched Severus cast a quick spell to light the candles in the room.

"It was the strain of keeping hold of your magic. You did an admirable job, despite its leaking out. Most wouldn't have been able to keep control once they started losing control." Severus summoned a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"Thank you, Sir."

"We have a few things to speak about."

Harry inhaled. "So how many detentions am I serving?"

"For what?"

"I don't know, but you usually give them to me."

"Yes, I do. I learned some interesting information from your three dorm mates while Miss Granger, Miss and Mr. Weasley were being spoken to by Professor McGonagall."

Harry closed his eyes. "So you know." He knew Severus Snape didn't care about him. He knew it was going to be ammo for him to be taunted with in class.

"Yes, I did a full medical scan after they left. You will be remaining here for a few days while I fix some of your bones, including your ribs. I will be adding a few potions to your diet."

"It won't matter. I will have to go back to my relatives at the end of the year. Dumbledore knows and still makes me go back, despite my asking to live anywhere else." Harry refused to open his eyes. The one professor who hates him is the one who wants to heal him, but he knew it wouldn't matter. His uncle would just break his ribs again, and who knew what else.

"You will not be returning. I spoke to Igor. We're going to be taking a late night visit to Gringotts. There are a few other issues we need to discuss."

"You mean the three pawns and part of the Weasley family that have been trying to control my life? Sirius is a nut case, Lupin is a wimp who won't stand up to Dumbledore, and I know he has smelled blood and heard the beatings."

"Mr. Potter, I am honestly surprised. I believed you to be a Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Please, that just keeps me alive. I knew the minute all I heard was how great Gryffindor was, how amazing Dumbledore was, how evil Slytherin was. I got the hint and pleaded with the hat to place me there. I knew if I went to Slytherin like the hat wanted, I would be dead."

"Why do I feel like you used your three dorm mates to learn more?"

"It started out that way. I actually like them. However, I knew something was off when I heard Molly Weasley rather loudly speaking about muggles and the platform after I asked one of the conductors about the platform. The man gave me a strange look, stated there wasn't such platform, added to the fact that she clearly had older children who went to Hogwarts, so why was she asking. Next thing I knew one of them was asking to sit with me. Ron told me the train was full, but the compartment across from us was empty. It didn't take much to figure out a set-up. Another tip-off was Hermione. While I was impressed she fixed my glasses, I thought about what she said, what I was told and it didn't add up."

"That is solid reasoning. A good Slytherin move too."

"Yes, it was. Now I didn't want them to find out about the abuse or anything. That was an accident, but it worked out well. They have been helping me realize what I was missing. I can't even go to the library without Hermione trying to steal what I'm reading. Ron breaks into my trunk all the time. The three of them steal any letters or notes I get, in some cases while I'm reading them. It's why Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I have to sneak away. We say we have detentions or even a study group. I usually say I have detention with you. They never question it because when Hermione does, Ron will start whining about how you hate Gryffindor, and me, especially. The biggest part is listening to her whine about breaking the rules. Which she has no problem doing."

"I'm aware. Neville explained who stole my ingredients."

"Hey, let me ask you something. Do you think it was a bit strange that Hermione made it across the field to set your robes on fire, in less than two minutes?"

"She set my robes on fire?" Severus was going to find the worst detention possible and give it to her. Not that she and the other two didn't just earn his wrath.

Harry swallowed. "Yes, but I am innocent. I was getting tossed around on my broom."

"I'm aware. Yes, I also find it strange, as well as her receiving a time turner. No other student has been able to do that, and it's strictly forbidden." The three boys had explained that Harry had kept them informed of everything. The boys confirmed Harry's fears, and Lady Longbottom had tried to get custody of Harry, not that Harry knew, but it was denied.

"I knew it. I knew he had to set-up a way get Black freed. Don't you find it amazing he plans these yearly events and yet is never around when they occur, forcing me to be dragged into them?"

"Indeed I do. I do believe Mr. Potter this year is going to be a surprise for him." The third-year events also became clearer. Lupin never missed his dose, yet that one time he did. Black just happened to stay away from the dementors all year.

"He was already surprised I wasn't in the tournament. I never had him grab him before that. He really knows how to act the concerned Headmaster."

"I do agree. As the Headmaster, he would know if someone was using strong enough magic to get around the age line." Severus saw Harry yawn. "I will have a house elf bring you dinner. Eat it, take the potion and go to sleep. I have already informed Professor McGonagall you will be remaining here. I had Poppy back it up."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, tomorrow night, we will go to Gringotts."

Chapter 4

Harry was getting very annoyed. Neville, Dean, and Seamus had been helping him keep away from the trio of idiots. It worked for the most part, but it didn't save him in the halls or other areas where they could just surround Harry. Meals were spent with him counting to ten, a lot, to keep control. He was looking forward to Gringotts.

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

Harry had been trying to ignore her since she cornered him in the library. "No, frankly, I haven't. You spent yesterday lecturing me about entering a tournament I didn't enter. Calling me a cheater and liar. Ron aired my business, called me a fame monger amongst other things. Ginny, did the combination of things. The three of you were supposed to be my best friends, yet it is the three of you who didn't believe me, while everyone else did. What does that say about our friendship? I will tell you what it tells me, it tells me that you are so focused on being friends with Harry Potter the brand name, not Harry Potter the person. So consider this notice, we aren't friends any longer. That goes for Ron and Ginny, too."

"How could you? You know we care about you. I only want the best for you. I don't deserve this."

Harry gathered up his belongs. "You three are the first to abandon me when stuff happens. I will grant you stuck around during my second year when I discovered I was a parselmouth, but you think it's evil. It's not. Do you know in India it's considered a blessing? It's considered a great honor in China. There are a ton of countries that don't have any type of feelings regarding it. Yet my so-called friends make it shameful. I don't need friends like that." Before Granger could respond, Harry headed to Mrs. Pince to check out his books.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry, under his invisibility cloak, walked to Severus' quarters. He had seen on the map that Igor was already there. He avoided Finch and Mrs. Norris by talking the secret passages he had found that since only a parselmouth could open them, had to be from Salazar Slytherin. He finally got to Severus' quarters.

"Sorry, I'm late. Granger and Weasley were in the common room talking." Harry removed the cloak as he laid the open map on Severus' desk. "They were talking about how to get me back into their clutches. Granger was going to be speaking to Dumbledore about my attitude and how rude I have been. Weasley plans on writing his mother, so I will be getting a howler this week from Mrs. Weasley."

"Is there a way we can hear what they are saying now?" Severus was looking at the details of the map. He now understood why the Marauders always found him. "Look, there. Barty Crouch and Mad-Eye are in the same room, but Mad-Eye isn't moving while Crouch is. When did Crouch arrive?"

"I think we need to expand that area. We can deal with Granger and Weasley later." Igor looked closely at the map.

"It can be expanded. We can also listen." Harry used his wand and touched the room. "Engorgio." They watched the room enlarge. "Audi."

"Need to get him in it. Master isn't going to be happy. How? How?" Barty was pacing they could see. "Master, going to be very unhappy."

"That sounds like Jr, not Sr. Can you expand the name?" Severus looked at the map, the Jr or Sr were missing from the name as the name was off the map. The could only see Crou.

"I'm not sure, let's try it." Harry put his wand on the name. "Engorgio." They watched the name expand and saw Jr. at the end of the name. "You know who it is?"

"Yes, and now I know who has been stealing my potion ingredients. That is Barty Jr. He is thought to be deceased. He died in Azkaban."

"So we know who put Harry's name in the Goblet. We also know he is doing something for the Dark Lord. We need to get Barty under control, if he brings him back now, the man will be insane, like he was before." Igor didn't need an insane Dark Lord running around.

"I do agree. It's clearly related to getting Harry into the tournament, something must be planned for the last task. The Dark Lord is very fixed on doing things at the same time each year since he lost his sanity."

"So the man is insane?"

"Yes, but I have been researching and looking at a variety of memories. I believe I know how we can fix him, get him back to what he originally was. However, we can deal with that issue later. Let's get to Gringotts." Igor knew Harry and Severus were a bit leery about what he had planned, but once he showed them the truth, they would understand.

"I would like to see those memories." Severus wasn't about to let an insane Dark Lord return. While he believed what the Dark Lord originally stood for, he didn't like the changes an insane one made.

"I planned on it. We are going to need your assistance if we want a sane Dark Lord."

"We have a few months to plan. Let's go to Gringotts before Dumbledore finds a way to prevent me from leaving here or forcing me into the tournament." Harry really wanted to get away from Dumbledore and anything to do with him.

"Agreed. I have arranged to meet with my account manager." Severus pulled down the jar with floo powder in it. "Harry, you stay under your cloak and travel with me. It won't register you that way."

"I should warn you I always fall."

"The secret to the floo is to wait two seconds and then walk normally, you will exit standing up." Igor took the floo powder.

"No one ever told me."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gringotts:

Igor, Severus, and Harry were seated in front of Spear, Severus' account manager. Spear was looking through Harry's files and from the grunting and mumbling in gobblygook, it wasn't good. "I would suggest a full purge, an Inheritance Test, and a Magical Abilities test."

"Why do I need a purge?" Harry was a bit confused. He never heard of a purge, but he also realized there was a lot he didn't know about the magical world that Dumbledore wanted him to defend.

Spear handed the paperwork to Severus, as he answered Harry. "Based on what we have seen in your account filing, Mr. Dumbledore brought you here on 1 November 1981 and against the Healer's advice placed numerous blocks and suppressors on your magical core. Normally, a small block is placed on babies by parents to help control a child's magic until they reach about five. Your block has never been removed. Now when you added those in addition to the magical blocks and suppressors, your core would have failed by the time you would have hit your magical majority because your core would try to fight the blocks as it was releasing, creating a backlash in your body."

Harry's eyes went big. Severus glanced at Igor. Igor had heard about the yearly confrontations and knew why they happened. "It explains why he wants the yearly confrontations. He knows and wants you to kill the Dark Lord before it happens." Igor always thought Dumbledore was evil but this was a new low for the man. He purposefully blocked a child's core.

"Indeed. Based on these blocks it explains your poor performance in school. He has a block on your retention of material, a block on your ability to process information." Severus stopped as he looked at Harry's pale face. "They will be removed. I will also be assigning you a lot of detentions to help you relearn all you need."

"Put copies of everything in our vaults." Igor saw Spear nod his agreement. "May we get a purge done tonight?"

"Yes, it will be a long process, but we can do it tonight. We can do the Inheritance Test also. While he is getting the purge, I will pull the Potter Wills. Based on the fact that he was entered into the Goblet of Fire and the fact that it accepted Harry Potter as being over 17, I believe we can use it to get him freed from Mr. Dumbledore and his relatives. James never took his titles, but he did leave a Will, as did Mrs. Potter."

"Never took his titles?" Severus was a bit confused. Why didn't Potter take his titles?

"According to what I'm reading, his father refused to allow it. He believed James was in the thrall of Albus Dumbledore and left Harry as the heir, with the seats being left unused until Harry became of age or passed on."

Severus and Igor realized exactly at the same time what was going to happen. What Dumbledore had planned? Dumbledore planned on Harry killing the Dark Lord, followed by Harry's death. When that happened, Dumbledore as the magical guardian would have gained access to the seats, and vaults. "Dumbledore doesn't have access to any vault?"

"He has access to only a small one that is for Mr. Potter's care. However, based on your findings, we can return all the funds that were given to the Dursley family, Mr. Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Ginerva Weasley."

"What funds? My relatives said they weren't getting any money to care for me. I was a burden. Why is anyone else getting money? I didn't even know them four years ago. I certainly don't have the youngest taking care of me. Mrs. Weasley uses my key to take funds out for -" Harry broke down crying. He knew his friends weren't great friends like Dean, Seamus, and Neville were, but to find out they were being paid. Remus was also being paid.

"Harry, drink this." Severus handed Harry a calming draught. He slammed his own shields down over his emotions. He felt sick by what he heard. He thought they cared about Harry. "Get all the funds and any items that have been removed."

"Let's get this purge done, so we can get everything finished before anyone notices we are missing." Harry calmly stated. "That was strong."

"Strongest one I make."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and Igor watched the purge and were surprised at how much magic was released. "He will need help stabilizing his magic. We will have to find a way to cover the instability." Igor watched as another wave of magic surged outward.

"I think we will be having a lot of some much-needed lessons until he could adapt to the new levels of magic. May some of your students assist?" Severus knew it would the dueling would allow Harry to get used to his new levels of magic and how to cast. It would also teach Harry how to gauge his strength and not hold back. He always felt Harry held back using his magic.

"They would love it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Spear pulled out the necessary tools for an Inheritance Test. "This test will show what titles you might have inherited either by blood or someone willing them to you. I have also combined the Magical Inheritance Test. I just need three drops of your blood, Mr. Potter."

Harry took the silver knife and cut his finger. He let his blood fall into the bowl. He watched the potion in the marble bowl start to bubble. Harry looked at it. "It's bubbling because of my blood interacting with the elderberries, right?"

"Correct." Spear waited a few more minutes until the berries had absorbed the liquid. He dumped the berries on the parchment and using the silver knife that Harry cut himself with, spread the berries over the parchment. "We need to wait for three minutes." Once the time was up, Spear used the knife to scrap the remaining berries into a bowl that he set on fire after all the residue was in the bowl.

Arcturus Harrison James Potter-Black

Father: James Charles Potter  
Father: Regulus Arcturus Black  
Mother: Lily Rosemary Potter nee Evans

Father: Sirius Orion Black (blood adoption 1 September 1980)

Titles:

Slytherin -Conquest  
Gryffindor - Blood (Evans line)  
Peverell - Blood (Black, Potter, Evans line)  
Black - (Blood)  
Potter - (Blood)  
Gaunt (Conquest)

Possible:  
McHenry  
Tilson  
Blithers  
Olson

Magical abilities:  
Animagi transformation  
Metamorphmagi  
Parseltongue  
Legilimency  
Occlumency  
Magical resistance

Severus and Igor exchanged a quick look. The boxes of rings appeared on the desk, along with vault keys. "Spear, no one is using these seats?"

"Currently, the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Black, and Gaunt seats are being used by Mr. Dumbledore. Normally, there would be an illegal usage mark on the voting but since he is the Chief Warlock, it hasn't been noticed."

"Why not?" Harry wasn't sure how the Wizengamot worked, so far he found it confusing.

"As Chief Warlock, he reviews the records before they are released, so he is removing the mark."

"How do we get the seats back? Get the records admitted and some of those laws removed? We also need to protect Harry, keep him from being returned to his relatives and Dumbledore as his guardian." Severus hoped they could get it done. "The returned funds will alert Dumbledore something happened."

"First, in the Wills, it states he was never to go the muggles. The ones listed all, but you and Narcissa Malfoy, are unable to take guardianship. If Mr. Potter takes his titles tonight, we can revoke the laws, and he will be an emancipated minor. I do believe if he was declared one, Mr. Dumbledore would find a way to get him back under his control. So my idea is this. Take your titles, also try for the others the more power you have the better way to protect you."

"How do I know if I can take them?"

"The rings will reject you. It won't hurt because you are a possible heir, you aren't trying to steal the Lordship." Spear explained. "Start with the guaranteed one first."

Harry put the ring on and watched them merge. "You can show which house by either putting a finger on the ring and thinking of the crest you wish to be shown, or you can hide them all by using your wand." Severus showed Harry his Lordship ring, and how it worked.

"Good, they have accepted you. You can pick an official title when you sit for the first time in the Wizengamot." Spear closed all the ring boxes. "Now, to protect you, since you are officially an adult, but still underage, my suggestion is to pick a guardian who Dumbledore can't control."

"Narcissa Malfoy is listed, Lucius Malfoy certainly isn't afraid of Dumbledore. May I have Professor Snape as a temporary one until we speak to Lord Malfoy?"

"I can hide it for a few weeks, with the filing. We can explain away the returned funds by sighting the use of the Goblet of Fire. Since the Potter account manager hasn't seen you, he would honestly state he hasn't processed any transactions on your account." Spear already had spoken to Ironclaw, the Potter Account Manager and he already agreed to do it.

"Misfile the guardianship papers and Harry's titles. It will buy us more time." Severus knew he could talk to Lucius before the weekend ended. "Since its early Saturday morning, I might be able to set up a meeting with Lucius for tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. He will also be able to help us with the Barty problem." Igor knew Lucius would be able to assist.

"I will send him a letter when we get back to Hogwarts. Harry, you will sleep in my quarters today. I will inform everyone you had a bad reaction to the nutrient potion I gave you. It will allow you to spend the weekend in my guest room. I will send a message to Poppy, saying I found you after curfew, and am dealing with the reaction. I will give you a detention."

"Dumbledore will believe it." Harry smirked.

"We need to return to Hogwarts, we have been away longer than I expected." Igor didn't want their plan to blow up in their face.

"We will also discuss the abilities, and you will be seeing a lot of us until we can be sure your magic is stable."

"So a lot of detentions, which isn't new, and Granger and Weasley will fall for it."

"Exactly." Severus was going to be giving Harry's fake friends a lot of detentions with Finch and finding the most smelly, disgusting potion ingredients he could find for the ones he would assigning to them.

Chapter 5

Harry was sitting next to Neville when the first trial started. They were both doing whatever they could to avoid the Bratty Trio. So far things had been going smoothly, no one but Neville, Draco, Severus, and Igor knew that Lucius gladly became Harry's guardian.

Severus wasn't able to get away that weekend, due to Dumbledore trying to figure out how to get around the magical contract. Dumbledore kept calling Severus to his office to try and find out how Harry was recovering at the same time Dumbledore kept ruining Severus' plans to get away.

Severus spent the weekend also adjusting potions for Harry to take to improve his health, height, and eyesight. While Severus and Igor worked out a schedule to help teach Harry the stuff he was missing, and a dueling schedule to help stabilize Harry's magic.

Neville, Dean, and Seamus earned a detention with Severus on Sunday night so they could talk to Harry. It was more of a Bratty Trio latest rants session at first, but soon the four boys had Severus checking their assignments.

The rest of the week, Harry spent in detention, enabling him to avoid the Trio in the common room. At meals, everyone surrounded him preventing the Trio from sitting near him. It didn't save him from listening to them rant when they got a chance, but he was learning to block them out.

"Dragons?" Harry looked at Neville. "I would have been a snack for one."

"Dumbledore was expecting a fourth year to go against a dragon?" Draco was sitting behind Harry. They couldn't talk in public, yet.

"Crackers is what he is." Vincent muttered.

"I'm so thankful I signed it." Harry couldn't believe how much his life changed in less than a month.

"Harry, I think Dumbledore now knows." Dean nudged Harry.

Harry looked down to where Dumbledore was standing. He was with Fudge and Lucius. Lucius didn't look happy as he was staring at Fudge, while Dumbledore was searching the stands until he found Harry. "He knows."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

At the end of the trial, Harry and Draco made their way to Lucius. As they arrived, Dumbledore was suddenly next to Harry. "My boy, we need to speak."

"No, Albus, he doesn't need to speak to you, unless it is regarding school and I will be in attendance. If I discover you have met with my ward without my presence, I will file a complaint and see about removing Harry from Hogwarts. I saw the complete health report." Lucius leaned in a bit close to Dumbledore. "The only reason I'm not filing charges against the muggles is that Harry doesn't want that. It's not because he loves them, it's not because he doesn't wish for them to be punished, it's because he doesn't want to deal with the wizarding world knowing you allowed him to return to an abusive home."

Harry had to like how Lucius phrased that. Harry, honestly, didn't care what happened to his relatives, but he also didn't want to deal with the wizarding world turning his life into a three-ring circus either.

Lucius looked around. "I will also not mention how you kept Harry from his closest magical relative by blood by sealing the Potter's Wills. Do you understand me?"

Dumbledore was clearly furious. "Yes perfectly. Have a pleasant day." Dumbledore strode away.

"He won't let it go that easy." Harry watched the man head for the Weasley family, with Hermione among them.

"No, it is why I have these for you and Draco." Lucius pulled out two rings from his robe pocket. The rings were silver, with an onyx stone in the center; they were on a silver chain. "The ring and chain are charmed so only one of us can remove it. They are port-keys to the Manor if anything happens. The passcode is I want to go home, now."

"Easy to slip into a conversation without anyone knowing you activated a port-key. Nice."

Severus joined their little group. Igor and Severus had been keeping apart from each other, as they didn't want to give Dumbledore any idea that they were working together. "He seems a tad upset. Lucius, when you have time, preferably tonight, 7 we should talk." Severus tilted his head a bit towards Mad-Eye who was joining Dumbledore and the Weasleys."

"I shall be available."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry started talking to Viktor, during dinner, about some new spells that Viktor had him read about last night when the Bratty Trio appeared in his line of sight. "How could you do that?" Granger stomped her foot, her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"Do what? Eat?" Harry was only half-way through his plate of food. He had been too engaged in his conversation with Viktor. "Viktor was telling me about-"

"You know what, having a Malfoy as your guardian means that you're a traitor." Weasley almost screamed as spit came out of his mouth.

"I have him as my guardian because no one who you would consider acceptable did a thing about getting me away from my relatives. It's over and done with and I would like to continue my conversation with Viktor."

"Harry James Potter, Lucius Malfoy isn't an acceptable guardian and you know it." Granger stomped her foot.

"It's none of your business. You three aren't my friends; you three have no voice in what I decide." Harry stood up. "Viktor, it appears we won't be able to continue. I'll talk to you later. Since Snape just left the hall, perhaps he will let me start my detention early."

Harry ignored the protests of the Bratty Trio as they followed him to the dungeons. As they entered the dungeons, Harry heard Petrificus Totalus.

Harry dodged the spell and instead of engaging the three of them, he started to run to Severus' office. He was almost there when he heard Petrificus Totalus again. Harry dodged it but slammed into Severus' office door. As he slid to the ground, he again heard Petrificus Totalus. Before the Bratty Trio could cast a levitation spell, Severus had his office door opened, his wand out. He took in the scene. "You three, detention for the next week with Mr. Filch, 50 points each from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow Gryffindor."

"What? That isn't fair." Weasley whined. "We were just trying to talk to Harry.

"You're right, 75 each, and two weeks." Severus removed the bind. "Potter didn't even have his wand out. I'm sure I can discuss this with Lord Malfoy and see how he feels about it."

Harry stood up. "You chased me down the hall, cast the spell three times. I told you I didn't want to speak to you. You followed me from the Great Hall trying to get me to talk. I don't want to talk to the three of you."

"Leave, before I remove points for being stupid."

Harry glared at the three as they left. "I didn't want to use my magic, in case-" Harry said once they were in Severus' offices.

"Wise decision. We don't need Dumbledore knowing that your binds are removed. He had fit earlier, he wants to see about getting your guardianship back. However, you don't have to worry, Lucius has all the correct paperwork and will prevent it."

"What if he doses me with a potion or uses a compulsion?" Harry pulled out his wand, and as Severus set up a few items on the table, Harry began to work on transfiguration.

"You will be examined before any changes are made. Dumbledore doesn't know that, so he might try it." Severus watched Harry. "Don't hold back, if you hold back, you will never adjust."

"I think I might need a new wand, this one is fighting me a bit, it also feels like my magic is congested."

"The binding could have affected the affinity of your wand. We will have to make a trip to Ollivander's over the holidays."

"He is going to try something to get me to either remain here or go to my relatives." Harry knew things weren't going to go smoothly, that wasn't his type of luck.

"We will be ready. He still believes Igor and I don't like each other. He knows Lucius and I are only associates to enable me to be a spy. I need to leave soon to meet with Lucius. I will walk you to the Slytherin common room, to make sure no one sees you enter. I believe Neville is already hiding in there."

Harry smirked, it was where Neville, Dean, Seamus, and a few others hide away from the Bratty Trio. There were also some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws would help the younger years with their assignments if the none of the Slytherins had time. Harry thought their new group certainly showed that the houses could get along if people like Dumbledore and Weasley stopped seeing things in absolutes. "Granger was trying to check my work again. They aren't taking we aren't friends for an answer."

"Dumbledore has been pushing them to reconnect with you. Molly is to make you a new sweater and bake some things for you."

"I guess I know what I won't be wearing or eating."

Severus arched his brow. Harry was turning into a Slytherin.

Chapter 6

Harry glared at Granger as she began to lecture him on staying at Hogwarts for the Yule holiday. "It's for the greater good."

"Yeah, Harry, we are staying." Weaslette tried to sit down next to him but Neville wouldn't move so and pushed her off of his lap.

It took every fiber of Harry's being not to respond: "That is why I'm leaving."

"It will be fun, mate. We can find something fun to do."

"I've got a detention with Snape." Harry got up and nodded to his true friends. He knew they would be heading to Slytherin common room soon.

"Again? Why can't you stay out of trouble." Granger huffed.

"It's Snape. He hates Gryffindor and especially Harry." Weasley commented.

Harry knew what they were doing. They were trying to become friends with Harry by ignoring everything they had done to him, and what he had told them. They were counting on Harry not wanting to lose their friendship. He knew they were following him, again, as he made his way to Severus' office.

"Followed?" Severus didn't even look up from the essay he was correcting.

"Yes. They have been pressuring me to stay at Hogwarts, Harlot sat on Neville."

Severus truly wondered about Gryffindors. It seemed to him that whatever they didn't like they ignored it and acted like it didn't exist or didn't happen. "I arranged for us to go looking for potion ingredients, Igor and his students, along with some Slytherins will meet us at his boat. Lucius has arranged for you to get a new wand, but not using Ollivander during the Yule holiday."

"Good because this wand I don't think can take much more. I had to stop in DADA because the wand was getting hot."

"I want to see about working on wandless." Severus thought Harry could do it. "Also, Igor is going to show us the memories over the Yule holiday. Igor is going to tell Dumbledore he needs to return home for a few days. Lucius has arranged for a wandmaker to arrive after Yule."

Harry pulled out his map. Severus and he began to check the area around the dungeons for the trio. They could see small groups heading out of Hogwarts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry, I want to speak to you in my office." Dumbledore told Harry. It was the day before they were to leave for the Yule holiday.

"I'll let Lucius know. When do you want to meet, Sir?" Harry lowered the book he had been reading.

"I was hoping we could talk, there is no need to involve Lucius."

"Sorry, Sir, but I'm not going to meet with anyone without someone to represent me."

"Harry, you know the Headmaster has only your best interest at heart." Granger magically appeared behind Harry.

"Granger, it doesn't concern you." Harry got up. "Sorry, Sir, but I really don't appreciate being ambushed like this. I'm not meeting with you without Lucius, as any other student is entitled to."

"I don't know why you don't trust me, Harry, but I would never hurt you."

Harry looked at him; he knew his face reflected the shock he felt. He finally recovered when Granger said, "honestly Harry, you're making a big deal out of nothing. The Headmaster only wants the very best for you, and we all care about you."

"NOTHING! He let me be abused." Every single student in the Hall turned towards them. "I asked countless times not to be returned and he sent me back every time. You honestly expect me to believe that he wants the best for me? How much is he paying you now that he isn't able to gain access to my vaults? Well, Granger, how much? You, Weasley, Weaslette, and their mother certainly were making a killing. How much did he bribe you with?"

"Harry, this isn't the time or place." Dumbledore wasn't sure how Harry found out, but it wasn't good news. Yes, he had the notices but he had been trying to regain control and thought the goblins hadn't told Harry.

"Oh, yeah that is right, we are missing the rest of your thieves. Where are they? Are they waiting up in your office, with more potions and compulsions? YOU BOUND MY MAGIC!" The ground started shaking, the windows were rattling, and breaking glass could be heard.

Severus didn't waste any time when he arrived and stunned Harry. Draco had run to him, informed him that Dumbledore and Granger were double-teaming Harry. Severus had ordered Draco to floo his father. Severus cast a quick cushioning spell as Harry started to fall.

"What is going on?" Lucius stood in the doorway of Great Hall.

"It's just a slight misunderstanding with young Harry where he lost control of his magic." Dumbledore wasn't happy about what he heard or seeing Lucius in the doorway.

"I'll take Potter to my quarters, where I will give him a calming draught." Severus cast a quick levitated spell and together the three Slytherins left the Great Hall with a floating Harry behind them.

Once outside in the hallway, Severus stopped. "Draco, see if you can get one of our mutual friends to come to my quarters."

"Yes, Uncle Severus." Draco knew he where he would find Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They would be hiding in the library until he could sneak them into Slytherin.

Lucius and Severus didn't speak. They finally got to Severus' quarters. "How bad?" Lucius knew it had to be bad if Draco got him.

Severus guided Harry over to the couch. "Bad, everything was shaking, some windows broke, I think if I hadn't stunned him the ceiling would have broken. I don't know what happened exactly but Draco did say Dumbledore and Granger tried to pull him into a meeting and gave him a bit of trouble when he mentioned you. That is when he left to get me and you." He started to get Harry under some blankets. "He is going to be exhausted. He has been controlling his emotions really well, despite how much he has been pushed by them."

"I'll get the boys memories. Let's remove the stunner, but get a calming draught into him first. I will take him home tonight." Lucius had been speaking to Igor and knew that Barty was still trying to figure out what to do. Igor mentioned that during the first trial, that Barty had been close to the contestants, and he believed that Barty might have used something on the Hufflepuff. He wasn't sure, however.

"I'll tell Dumbledore you insisted. I expect Molly Weasley will be sending him a sweater, loaded with compulsions and potions." Harry was looking at them with a dazed expression and glassy eyes. "Harry, stay on the couch for a few more minutes. Lucius is going to take you home."

"I am aware, I will be giving it to Amelia." Lucius had gotten a letter from Harry about it. Harry had sent it with Draco's letter.

Draco arrived with Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Patil Twins, and Susan Bones. "They wanted to check on Harry."

"They also want to give you our memories." Susan added. "I'll be speaking to my Aunt when I get home tomorrow night.

"Me too, my Gram already wrote and said she supported Harry."

Lucius gave a slight smile. You couldn't buy this type of support. "I'm taking Harry home tonight, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnegan can you gather his stuff."

"Harry had it already packed. I had Dobby get it for us." Neville pulled out Harry's shrunken trunk. "I figured it was better than taking a chance that Ron would do anything to it."

"Yeah, he hasn't subtle in his dislike of Harry's not being his friend." Dean had seen Ron do some incredibly cruel and mean things to people. "He has been pleasant to Harry's face, but as soon as Harry isn't around he is picking on anyone he believes is weaker than he is."

"Granger and Weaslette aren't much better with their talk about getting Harry fixed." Neville rolled his eyes.

"Let me get Harry home and I will write Amelia and Augusta tonight."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table when a howler arrived. Lucius and Narcissa disabled the howler part and it turned into a letter. "It has to be from Molly Weasley." Harry poked it with his knife.

"Don't spoil your breakfast; it can wait to be read."

"I know what it's going to say. It's going to be exactly what her son has been saying. How my parents would be so ashamed of me. How I'm letting Sirius down, Dumbledore, and the rest of them. It will also be her demand for me to either remain at Hogwarts or go to my relatives."

"How many have you gotten?" Narcissa was a bit surprised.

"I've gotten one every Wednesday since I was entered into the tournament. When they learned about my being Lucius' ward, it went to Monday and Friday." Harry answered. "I wrote the dates down in one of my notebooks. I expect, however, that one is going to address me calling them thieves."

"It's the truth. I do believe we will need to speak to Amelia and Ironclaw about the thefts and seats. Dumbledore, I'm sure, will make his way to Gringotts to see how much you know."

"I thought so. Well, I guess we can get those laws revoked."

"There is a positive spin on it." Narcissa gave him a smile. "Igor will be here tomorrow, and we can speak to Amelia once we get that Weasley sweater."

"You think they will still send it?" Harry wasn't sure if they would. Dumbledore might stop it because of his outburst last night.

"Yes, I do. He won't expect us to check it. He will expect you to open it." Lucius gave him a slight reassuring smile. "Harry, he can't do anything. He won't make a bold move because he is fearful of his use of your seats and the thefts will get out. He That is why he will use Molly Weasley, and potions or compulsions."

"True, but he really does think he is above the law. He thinks he is Merlin."

"He is a lot like a Slytherin but his Gryffindor side rules." Lucius thought that summed up Dumbledore. "Give me the dates of the letters, and we will submit that one to Amelia too."

Harry handed the letter to Lucius. Lucius opened it.

Harry James Potter, I'm so disappointed in you. Calling us thieves, disrespecting the Headmaster like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. The way you are treating your adopted family with so much ungratefulness is amazing. Your parents were dedicated Order members and to have their son throw their values back in our faces is sickening.

You will return to Sirius' house and apologize for your disgraceful and disgusting behavior. I expect to see you on the platform tonight, to take you to Sirius'.

Mrs. Weasley

"Lucius, I know Sirius is my godfather, but how much trouble would Dumbledore be for hiding him? The three Aurors who also know where he is?"

"Oh, Harry, I do like that idea." Narcissa faced her husband. "I do believe Dumbledore won't be able to get out of that by saying it's a slight misunderstanding."

"Indeed. Is he protected?"

"Yes, under Black wards at a Black house, and a Fidelius but from what I read about that spell, since I claimed the Black Lordship, I can evict them all, so if I give Madam Bones the rough address, and kick them out when they are there, she can arrest them."

"I will make the arrangements."

Chapter 7

Lucius warned Severus not to spend the night at Order Headquarters, not the man usually did. However, he did do some potion work in the basement, and they didn't want Severus to get caught. Severus had already informed them that there was going to be an Order meeting that night since Harry left Hogwarts.

**************Flashback*******************

Severus went to dinner in the Great Hall. Lucius had left with Harry two hours ago, after getting Poppy to sign off on releasing Harry to Lucius' care. He watched the three idiots make their way to the Gryffindor table; no one made room for them so they ended up sitting at the end of the table by themselves.

Severus took his seat. Dumbledore was already present, which wasn't surprising. "Severus, why didn't Harry come to dinner with you?"

"Well, it would be senseless for him to return from Malfoy Manor for dinner to return to Malfoy Manor afterward." Severus enjoyed rubbing that in the man's face.

"He didn't have permission to go. Lucius had no right to take him."

Dumbledore was about to get up when Poppy spoke. "I gave him permission. After the calming draught, his emotional and magical outburst, Mr. Potter was not going to be up for neither attending the Leaving Feast tonight, nor the train tomorrow."

"I also agreed." Minerva raised an eyebrow, almost daring Dumbledore to try and do anything about it. "What you and Miss Granger did was uncalled for Albus, and you know it." She quietly added.

Severus didn't comment but watched Dumbledore give his usual line of "it's a slight misunderstanding. I'm sure once Harry returns we can work it out."

Severus wanted to laugh. Harry wasn't the Golden Boy Dumbledore was expecting him to be. No, Harry was proving to be a much more interesting version of a Slytherin Potter. Severus spent the dinner time listening to the gossip. Everyone was talking about what they heard and what they had confirmed by friends. Those friends just happened to be Neville, Dean, Seamus, most of Igor's students, and all of Harry's true friends, all letting the trio of idiots know how they felt about them.

************End flashback*************

Lucius, Narcissa, and Harry arrived on Grimmauld Place. Amelia with her team of Aurors and ward breakers were waiting. It was three in the morning but everyone was awake and eager to do this.

"Hello, Harry. Do you know what you need to do?" Amelia was standing with one of the goblin ward breakers.

"No, I just know that I'm Lord Black and that is my house they're using. Dumbledore never asked permission nor did he seek it after Sirius Black invited them to use it. Sirius Black never asked me either."

"Are you sure Sirius Black is in there?"

"Yes, Dumbledore has been making him stay hidden there." Harry wasn't sure if Sirius would get a trial now, but he was sick of the man not listening to him when he did speak to him. He also was tired of Sirius trying to turn him into James Potter. Remus wasn't much better. They knew he was being abused and said, just keep your head down, or it won't be for long, or Harry's personal favorite, Dumbledore knows what is best, we need to listen to him.

"Lord Potter-Black, it's simple. When the time is right, you will call on magic. I will guide you through the steps, while they set up everything."

Harry could see ward breakers and Aurors were spreading around the street. Lucius guided to roughly where the house was while Narcissa took another group around to the back of where the house would be. Harry read what the goblin showed him, and together they went over the words and how Harry needed to phrase it and what he needed to do. "So, what happens if I mess it up?"

"Nothing, it will just change how the ward reacts to you. Nothing dangerous can happen with this ritual since you are calling on strangers to be evicted from your house. If it wasn't your house then there would be issues."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Grinder."

"You are most welcomed. I will inform Madam Bones we are ready when she is."

Harry remained where he was as he watched everyone moving around, getting ready. He wasn't worried about anyone inside the Black house hearing anything, the wards prevented that. He knew no one would be awake either.

"You ready, Harry?"

Harry jumped a bit, no hearing Lucius come up behind him. "Yes, sorry, was thinking."

"You don't have to do this." Lucius looked at him. "I don't want you to if you are having any doubts."

"No, it's not that kind of thinking. I was thinking about how they really don't care about me, as Harry, I mean. It's about Harry Potter. How I need to be like my father, you know things like that." Harry leaned in closer. "Not to mention their stealing."

Lucius smirked. "That is very true."

"We're ready. Harry, I'm going to have you behind a shield, I don't want Dumbledore or anyone to see you here."

"Yes, let me take the blame." Lucius knew Harry had to return to Hogwarts and didn't want him to have to deal with a hostile Dumbledore.

"He can see through things like that." Harry warned. "Mad-Eye can too."

"Not this type. It's made of metal, not magic." Amelia pointed to where a goblin was standing holding up a shield. "They are aware of Dumbledore's glasses." Amelia was looking forward to arresting Dumbledore. She knew those glasses were dark magic, and illegal. She also couldn't wait to have him arrested for aiding and abetting a criminal.

Grinder waved Harry over. "Now, you say the spell, and hide behind here right after it."

Lucius was now standing next to Amelia, with some Aurors. Narcissa joined Harry. Harry began. "I, Lord Arcturus Harrison James Potter-Black, son of James Charles Potter and Regulus Arcturus Black, call upon my birthright in reclaiming my house. I have granted no entry to all including those of my blood. I call upon Lady Magic to evict the interlopers. So mote it be."

"Perfect." Narcissa moved next to Grinder as Harry hid behind the shield. Nothing happened for a few seconds than suddenly there were people being tossed out of the chimneys and onto the streets. Everyone started screaming but the Aurors stunned them as they were trying to get up. Dumbledore and a few others didn't move as they didn't want to be stunned.

Dumbledore started demanding what was going on, as Aurors brought Sirius Black around from the back of the house. "All of you are under arrest for harboring a dangerous criminal, aiding and abetting in his continue escape from Azkaban, and failure to report his whereabouts. Tonks, Jones, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, you are also under arrest, and do not for a minute believe you will have your jobs if you manage to get out of this."

"Sirius is innocent." Weasley started screaming as one of the Aurors went to cuff him. "Pettigrew is alive. He didn't betray the Potters."

"He is. You can't arrest us, he was never even given a trial." Granger so helpfully added.

Dumbledore closed his eyes as Amelia turned her full fury on Dumbledore. "Albus, if I find out that you knew he wasn't given a trial, that you withheld this information, kept him hidden, I will press every single charge I can think of against you." She looked over her shoulder. "I want them checked for port-keys, additional wands, anything and everything. Check his glasses too."

"Amelia, I'm sure we can work this slight misunderstanding out." Dumbledore tried to give her his twinkling eyes, but since it was dark out it wasn't working that well.

"No, Albus, we can't. You are under arrest. Cuff them all with magical suppressors." Amelia looked at the people she was arresting. The Weasley family, four of her Aurors, Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg, wait what was that squib doing here, as well as Dung? She had a lot of questions she was going to be asking.

Dumbledore finally noticed Lucius. "Where is Harry? What did you do to him? This is your fault, you had to do something to Harry. Amelia, he removed Harry from Hogwarts last night, without my consent."

"I'm aware, Madam Pomfrey gave her consent as well as Professor McGonagall. Mr. Potter is safe."

"You must check Harry. He clearly has done something to him." Dumbledore struggled in the cuffs trying to prevent being dragged away.

"Take him away." Amelia's grin turned feral as she looked at Lucius. "I want everything on my desk by the end of day tomorrow. You know he is going to try everything. I want the accounting, anything I can nail him with."

"I will have it delivered today, including the letters, the dates, and accounting."

"Good. I've waited years for this." Amelia was a very fair person but had watched for years how Dumbledore would make excuses for those he felt were light, and find ways to get them off of their charges, or those he felt he could use later. Dumbledore had no problem having those he thought were dark, poor, or of no use, sent to either Azkaban for life or be Kissed.

"He is already planning on claiming Black is innocent of framing the Potters. Harry told you about their third year, Pettigrew, and the time turners."

"Yes, and that is where I can nail him. He could have submitted the memories as evidence, at any time. He also could have arranged a trial by simply showing that Black didn't have one. He is the Chief Warlock and has been for over a decade. I want to find out why Black wasn't given a trial."

"He wasn't given one so that he couldn't claim custody of me." Harry spoke from behind them. "He's my uncle and godfather. Lily wasn't my mother. Regulus was. He did it to keep me away from our world, from Sirius, and from anyone who would want to find out what truly happened that night."

"I believe Harry is speaking the truth. Even if he knew Lily wasn't Harry's mother, James' mother was a Black, Harry had some magical family. Dumbledore just didn't want to give custody to what he considers dark."

"I will speak to the Goblins. I know the Potter Will was sealed. I checked earlier today, something Dumbledore said about the muggles made me wonder." Amelia was going to be arresting the muggles later in the week. She didn't want to do it to earlier, as she didn't want Dumbledore to be aware of what was going on.

"It's a bit nippy out here to keep chatting, why don't we all head home, and speak later in the afternoon." Narcissa suggested as everyone was finishing cleaning up the bed linens and anything else that came out of the house with their owners.

Harry yawned. "Thank you, Madam Bones. Tell Susan I said hi and Happy Christmas."

"I will inform her. I shall see you soon, Lucius. Happy Christmas."


End file.
